Tales of a Gray Wizard
by Cook-chan
Summary: Just before Gandalf finishes his training, he is called to a strange mission. Please review.
1. The Kid with Gray Robes

Cookie Monster-Hi. As much as I would like to, the characters in the following story are the property of the late J.R.R. Tolkien. This is my first story so I don't mind if you stop reading it. I hope you like it though.  
  
Tales of a Gray Wizard  
Chapter 1:The Kid with Gray Robes  
  
Deep in the land of Middle-Earth there was a little old shack. But this it wasn't a little old shack. Once you walked through the door you would find yourself in a large wizarding school. It had two dinning hall and seven large dorms. It was specially made by the White Council for the education of young people with magical capabilities. They took in pupils from all over the land. And one of them was a little kid named Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf was a very odd person to some people. He would always be seen working on problems and solving formulas in the schools laboratory. But most of his experiments either ended up in the trash or exploded. So every time he came out of the lab he was covered head to toe in dark gray soot. All the other students would laugh at him because of this. But Gandalf happened to be very intelligent. He was excellent at history and written works. But he wasn't very good at mixing potions together. Most people avoided him. Though there were others that found it fun to bully him around. Especially the school suck-up and second best student, after Gandalf, Saruman. He always bullied the poor kid around. And more people dislike him because of this, Saruman happened to be quite popular. Gandalf had one friend though. His name was Radagast. Radagast was also a good student. He was also as clumsy as Gandalf at times. They had been best friends for the longest time. It must have been very long indeed, because they had been together since the beginning. And they were finally in there graduating year at the school.  
  
It had been about four decades of training when Gandalf and Radagast finally entered the last year of there schooling. The graduation ceremony was going to take place in about two weeks. Every one was very excited. They couldn't wait to receive there starting titles; a wizard must have a class before being allowed to practice magic out side the school. Gandalf was one of the most eager. Especially since the White Council would be present. They were going to announce the members of the future council. It was a great honor and was only given to the top students. "I'm so excited!" said Gandalf to Radagast; "I hope I make it to the council. It has been my dream for the longest time!" "I know," said Radagast, "You've been telling me that every day for the last month." He laughed and thwacked his best friend on the back. "Stop it Raddy," Gandalf said; "This is very important to me. And I'm a bit nervous too." "Okay Gands." he said; "I'll stop it now." Just then a cold laugh came from the other hall. "Well if it isn't my pal Ganda-geek," said the voice. Then out came Saruman from the shadows, along with his cronies Grimma and Orathanc. Saruman was looking snobby as usual. And Orathanc definitely had a bad sleep. But Grimma looked very different. "What happened to your hair?" asked Radagast. Grimma looked up, smirked and said in his creepy accent; "Two words dork, Axle Grease. It works wonders." Then Saruman stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" shrieked the greasy haired kid; they were really pretty young in wizard years. "Do you really think they'll pick you?" continued Saruman; "Especially after what you did in the lab last Tuesday? They're still trying to unfreeze Professor Merlin." "Hey!" screamed Gandalf, very red in the face; "You were the one that decided to make a Freezing Potion! I hate being partners with you. I told you there was too much nitro in the glycerin!" "But who said it needed 'a bit more nitrogen', huh?" said Saruman. "So who spilled the mixture on the floor while looking at the girl at the other table?" said Gandalf, grinning. Saruman turned very red; "But who dropped some potion on the professor?" he said. "QUIET!" yelled Radagast. The cry echoed through the halls.  
  
Before his friend could say another word, Gandalf shut his mouth. Then out of nowhere came the Headmaster. "Is there a problem here boys?" asked the tall old man. "Of course not sir." said Saruman. Gandalf rolled his eyes. Whenever a teacher was around, Saruzilla turned into Super Suck-Up Man. "I was telling Gandalf here to be more careful next time." he continued; "By the way, how is poor, poor Professor Merlin doing? I hope he's okay." "It's coming along well. Thank you for your concern." answered the Headmaster; "We were able to unfreeze his head yesterday. He can talk now." "That's wonderful" said the big suck-up. "Yes," said the Headmaster; "But all he can say now is 'Need hot coco'" Saruman laughed. "That was very funny sir" he said. "Thank you. And look at the time! I'd better get to the staff room. Grades are due and we have to choose the new council members. Good luck!" Then the Headmaster left the five students in the hall.   
  
But just as he was out of sight Saruman said; "Hear that Ganda-geek? I'm going to be this years White Wizard!" "How do you know?" he asked. "Didn't you see how he smiled at me?" replied Saruman. "Then what will I be?" asked Gandalf. Saruman thought for a moment and said; "Well, I'm going to be Saruman the White and you'll be… oh yes, Gandalf the Gay." he then started laughing along with Orathanc and Grimma. "Hey!" yelled Radagast. Gandalf stopped his friend and said; "Stop, do you want to get caught again?" "Oh look guys," said Saruman; "Gandalf the Gay's got himself a little boyfriend!" He laughed coldly and then said; "Come on guys, lets leave the two lovebirds alone" then he, Grimma and Orathanc turned around and left. "I'm going to get you for that Saruman!" yelled Gandalf. Then he and Radagast left for their next lesson. 


	2. The Unexpected Mission

Cookie Monster-Hi again. As you may already know most of the characters in this story are the properties of J.R.R. Tolkien. This may not be very accurate with the book, but it's kind of like from an alternate reality. So don't mind.  
  
Tales of a Gray Wizard  
Chapter 2-The Unexpected Mission  
  
The day had finally arrived. Most of the beds were made and the wardrobes were empty, except for a few that had little 'presents' for their next owners. The graduation ceremony was about to begin. A stage was placed in the main dinning hall. It was right in front of row and rows of thin wooden chairs. On the stage were four other chairs, one each for the Headmaster, Deputy-Headmaster, Speaker and the representative of the White Council. Every student was seated and ready for the announcement.  
  
Gandalf and Radagast were seated a row in front of Saruman and this gang. They were starting to get annoyed by what Saruman was saying to Grima and Orathanc. They over heard him saying; "Oh look guys, it's our 'happy' little friends, Ganda-geek and Gastly." Gandalf looked back at them angrily. "What?" said Saruman; "Is wittle Ganda-geek insulted? He should be getting ready to hear he flunked. Oh, I feel so bad for you." Gandalf was about to punch him in the nose when the Headmaster began to speak.   
  
"Welcome and congratulations to all those that will be graduating after all these years of hard work and learning." he said; "I am pleased to see such wonderful students as they go on to practice all they have achieved during their stay here." Saruman grinned. "So before I give out your scores and titles," he continued; " may I introduce the representative of the White Council to announce the pupils that have received the highest marks and the chance to enter the new council in a few years." An old wizard then stood up and walked up to the platform.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said; "I will now tell you which of your number have been admitted to help future generations of wizards in their education and in their work in the outside world. In other words the new officers of our White Council." He paused for a moment and unfolded a small sheet of paper. "And here the are. Our first new member is…Radagast!" Gandalf turned to the shocked Radagast and congratulated him. The wizard on the stage continued; "Next we have…Saruman!" loud applause came from all over the hall. Saruman stood up and bowed. "What a snob." said Gandalf to himself. "Yes, thank you," said the old wizard over the cheers; "And our final admitted student is…Gandalf!" Gandalf couldn't believe it! His dream had finally come true.  
  
The old man bowed and sat down again. The Headmaster walked up to the stage. "Congratulations Gandalf, Saruman and Radagast." he said; "Now let us take a short break before I tell you the rest." The pupils cleared the stuffy hall and to the other dining area for a snack. But Saruman called Grima and Orathanc to a dark corner. "Why are you so worried, boss?" asked Orathanc. "I may have a very good chance to be White Wizard and head of the council," he answered; "But I don't want to risk it. We have to find a way to get rid of Ganda-geek." "Why?" asked Grima. "He's the only one that stands in the way of my plan!" he said; "It will never work with him there. He will get suspicious." "How do you know?" asked Orathanc. "Have you seen his marks!" he yelled; "If he's as clever as me he will easily figure out what I'm up to." "Then what will you do?" they asked. Saruman thought for a while. "I got it!" he declared after a couple of minutes. He whispered something to them and they went to the dinning hall.  
  
Just as Gandalf stepped into the hall, Saruman blocked his path. "What do you want?" asked Gandalf. "Oh nothing," replied Saruman; "I just wanted to tell you something very important." "About what?" said Gandalf suspiciously. "Well, if you don't want to know," continued Saruman; "I guess the Headmaster will be very disappointed." "Yeah," said Grima; "he was really looking forward to seeing you in the limelight." "Huh?" he asked. "You've been named White Wizard." continued Saruman; "and the Headmaster told me that your first duty is to find the 'One Ring'. It is a very dangerous devise that may cause the destruction of Middle-Earth." "Are you sure?" said the shocked Gandalf. "Positive," said Saruman; "Here's a signed explanation." He then handed him a small piece of paper. It looked real. The signature looked exactly like the Headmasters. "What!" yelled Gandalf; "It says I have to leave now." In a split second, Gandalf was out of the shack and of to were it told him to look…the Misty Mountains. 


End file.
